Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6r(3r-7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6r}$ $ = ({-6r} \times 3r) + ({-6r} \times -7)$ $ = (-18r^{2}) + (42r)$ $ = -18r^{2} + 42r$